1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to aesthetic but utilitarian devices that enhance the appearance of structures lacking artistic appeal. More particularly, it relates to a cover for automobile convertible tops that enables a convertible owner to artistically decorate a bland convertible top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobiles of the convertible type include flexible tops that are foldable and storable in a storage well that is typically located at the rear of the passenger compartment. The tops are typically made of vinyl, canvas or a similar material. They are popular because they closely simulate the comfort and protection from the elements of a hard top when in their raised configuration, yet allow passengers to enjoy sunlight, fresh air, and other benefits when in their lowered configuration.
Although convertibles have been sold for decades, the manufacturers thereof have persisted in making convertible tops in solid colors, usually gray, black, white or brown. Accordingly, there are many buyers who would like more variety.
There is a need, then, for convertible tops of many different colors and designs. Manufacturers could provide more creative convertible tops, but the economics of mass production substantially prevents them from doing so. Thus, they continue to produce generic, solid-colored convertible tops.
It follows that the way to fulfill the need that exists is not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art of convertible tops in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made.